harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Peeves
Peeves was a poltergeist that resided at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Fond of mischief and chaos, he was a constant pain to the school, in particular to the students and Argus Filch, the caretaker. Biography Arrival at Hogwarts Peeves arrived at Hogwarts sometime around the 1970s or earlier.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows 1991-1992 School Year In September 1991, Peeves was already a topic of discussion before the Welcoming Feast had even begun. The ghosts of the school debated in front of the new first years whether or not Peeves should attend the feast. The Fat Friar was willing to give Peeves another chance, but the Bloody Baron felt Peeves was not civilized enough to attend.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone After the Welcoming Feast, Peeves appeared to torment Prefect Percy Weasley as he led the Gryffindor first years to Gryffindor Tower. Peeves threw walking sticks at the prefect, and only responded with a raspberry when Percy threatened to inform the Bloody Baron. He then dumped more walking sticks onto Neville Longbottom's head and left. Later in the year, Peeves caught Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Neville sneaking around the school after curfew. After teasing the four students, Peeves then loudly alerted Filch to their presence. However, once Filch arrived on the scene, Peeves did nothing but antagonize him. Still later, Peeves encountered Harry, Hermione, and Ron yet again the night they attempted to save the Philosopher's Stone. Beneath his Invisibility Cloak, Harry impersonated the Bloody Baron and warned Peeves to stay away from the third floor that night. 1992-1993 School Year .]] In the fall of 1992, Peeves attended Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday Party. For the occasion, he wore a bright orange party hat and a revolving bow tie. He appeared to be quite civilized, although he took pleasure in taunting Hermione Granger for gossiping about Moaning Myrtle, and he later pelted moldy peanuts at the ghost in question, mocking her spots.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Some time later, Peeves appeared in a hallway with Harry, where he noticed two new Basilisk victims, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick. He then loudly alerted the school to the attack. 1993-1994 School Year In 1993, Peeves appeared before Remus Lupin and his third-year Defense Against the Dark Arts class when they were entering the teacher's lounge for a practical lesson. Peeves had been stuffing a keyhole with chewing gum and when Remus asked him to remove it, Peeves only blew a loud raspberry at him. In response, Remus cast a spell to shoot the gum up Peeves' nose.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban On October 31, Peeves informed Professor Dumbledore of the Fat Lady's location after her portrait was attacked. He also said that her attacker was the escaped prisoner, Sirius Black. 1995-1996 School Year (Overthrow of High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge) Peeves was not completely without loyalties. During Dolores Umbridge's attempts to take control of Hogwarts in 1996, he actually showed respect for his fellow troublemakers Fred and George Weasley. He took their words to heart as they fled the school, marking possibly the only time Peeves ever obeyed a student.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix After the Weasley twins' departure, Peeves began a rampage of ceaseless mayhem, juggling burning torches over the heads of students, dumping a bag of tarantulas into the Great Hall, and destroying property like never before. It appears that Peeves was actually on friendly terms with the strict Professor McGonagall during this time, due to their common enemy. Minerva even went as far as to give him hints on how to unscrew a chandelier, and apparently she later allowed him to borrow her walking stick to chase Dolores from Hogwarts. 1996-1997 School Year When Harry asked Luna Lovegood to attend Professor Slughorn's party, Peeves appeared and started singing a composition on the situation.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Battle of Hogwarts During the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998, Filch invited Peeves to take part in the defense of the castle. Peeves caused chaos among the Death Eaters, and after the battle, he sang yet another one of his compositions throughout the halls. Physical Appearance When visible, Peeves appeared as a small old man dressed in wildly-coloured clothing. He was capable of flight and intangibility, like a ghost, but could also affect solid objects and make himself invisible. .]] Personality and Nature Peeves was a spirit rather than a physical being, but highly different from the other school ghosts. Peeves was essentially an embodiment of disorder, and took great pleasure in constantly causing it, with varying degrees of mischievousness and malice. At times, Peeves could be legitimately dangerous. Hogwarts caretaker Argus Filch waged a constant war with Peeves, and for years requested that the poltergiest be thrown out of the school. Peeves further annoyed and bothered the Hogwarts community by joining in with whatever current gossip is circulating among students. When Harry Potter was suspected as being the "Heir of Slytherin" in 1992, Peeves taunted him in the hallways for "speaking in tongues." Students were known to allow Peeves to take the blame for their own mischief. For instance, when Harry Potter was wandering the school at night under the cover of his Invisibility Cloak, he dropped his Triwizard Golden Egg, and Filch assumed Peeves had stolen it.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' Peeves did not heed commands from Hogwarts prefects, professors, or anyone else for that matter. The sole exception of this lack of respect was Albus Dumbledore, likely because, as Headmaster, Dumbledore had the power to evict Peeves from the premises. The one Hogwarts ghost that struck fear in Peeves, and the only one who knew how to control his behavior, was the Bloody Baron. So much was the fear of the Bloody Baron, that in their first year, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, under the Invisibility Cloak, were able to drive him off by pretending to be the Bloody Baron. Overall, Peeves did not seem to care who he annoyed. If students were late to class, he would, among other things, drop wastepaper baskets on their heads, pelt them with chalk, or pull the rugs out from under them. Relationships Fred and George Weasley Though he never hesitated to prank them, Peeves appeared to genuinely like Fred and George Weasley. Peeves shocked everyone in 1996 when he actually listened to the twins' direction to cause as many problems as he could for Dolores Umbridge. Behind the scenes *According to J. K. Rowling's website, Peeves was "an indestructible spirit of chaos." *A scene with Peeves was filmed for the movie version of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, but was left on the cutting room floor. He has otherwise not appeared in any of the movie adaptations so far. *In the video games, Peeves is battled several times. In the PC game of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Peeves is defeated with the Flipendo Jinx. In the PC game of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets he is defeated with the Ectoplasm-Cleaning Charm. *Peeves' role was cut from the movie series. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and References See Also *Poltergeist *Hogwarts ru:Пивз Category:British individuals Category:Males Category:Poltergeists Category:Ghosts